


A Passionate Confession

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2019 MMF Bingo [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Love Confessions, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: In the thralls of passion, Darcy tells Ron just how she feels.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Ron Weasley
Series: Articcat621's 2019 MMF Bingo [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386382
Kudos: 7
Collections: Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019





	A Passionate Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfictions Bingo Square I1: Ron/Darcy and the Ladies of Marvel Bingo Square O4: love confessions. Also written for Excelsior Fanfiction's 2019 Bingo, Square N3: Free Square.
> 
> Thank you to xxdustnight88 for reading this over for me. xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

Ron kissed Darcy, his hands roaming her body as he guided her towards his bed. After teasing kisses and touches all evening long, he was more than eager to get his hands on her bare skin. Breaking the kiss, he groaned as he looked at her. “So beautiful.”

Darcy pulled away and sat down on the edge of the bed. She started to lie back, but Ron caught her wrists. "No, Darcy," he breathed, his blue eyes wide as he looked at her. "I want you on top. I want to see all of you fully." He licked his lips in anticipation.

He took her place on the mattress, stretching out, and Darcy felt her mouth go dry at the sight of him. Their clothes had come off somewhere between the door and the bed, but she had been pressed against him so tightly that she hadn't had a good look at him. Kneeling beside him, she let her eyes rake over his body, from the corded muscles of his legs up his narrow hips, lingering on his hard cock before sweeping up his tight stomach to the big muscles of his chest. She knew that being an Auror kept him fit, and gods, she’d never tire of looking at him.

His eyes were dark with want when hers finally met his. "God, I want you," she breathed, continuing to look over his body eagerly. His cock twitched and she pressed her legs together, hoping to relieve some of the desire there.

She started to straddle his hips, but he caught her again, by the hips this time, and tugged her forward. "Ride my face, love," he said, biting his lower lip. "I wanna taste you first. Want to feel you come apart on my lips."

A shudder slipped through Darcy's body, and she brought her knees to either side of his head, biting her lip hard as he gazed up her body. His hands slid up the backs of her thighs to her backside, fingers digging into firm flesh, and she moaned when his hot breath brushed against her clit.

"Touch yourself," he whispered, licking a long, slow line up her sex.

“Ron,” Darcy breathed. Her hands trembled as she brought them up to her breasts, cupping them lightly. Ron groaned and licked her again, dipping his tongue inside of her briefly.  
"Merlin, you taste so good," he murmured, pushing his tongue into her pussy. "Pinch your nipples, Darcy," he commanded.

"Oh god," she sighed, squeezing her hard nipples between her fingers.

She gasped as Ron flicked his tongue against her clit. She could feel an orgasm building in her body already, making her flush and shiver and moan, and just when she thought it would break over her, he took his mouth away from her flesh and pushed against her hips. "C'mon, Darcy, ride me," he growled impatiently. "I want to be inside you when I make you come."

She groaned in frustration, but knew it would be so much better that way, to clench down on his cock when she came with him. With limbs made clumsy with desire, she crawled back until she could feel the heat of his erection against her. She rubbed her clit against the head of his cock, and he made a guttural noise in his throat, sinking his hands into her hair and kissing her hard.

Reaching down between their bodies, she wrapped her hand around his cock and swallowed down his moan, pressing up when he tried to pull her hips down. "Mmm, wait for it," she murmured against his mouth, rubbing her breasts against his chest, teasing him. She was eager for more, but she loved to tease Ron. He would get so worked up, and that made their passionate love making even better.

"Merlin, I can't wait much longer, Darcy," he growled, and she laughed lightly, grinning.

Pushing himself up on one elbow, he caught her lips in another rough kiss and slid his free hand around her hip, up to squeeze her breast. "Ohh, I'm not going to last long if you keep doing that," she panted as he teased her nipple.

"That's kinda the point, Darcy," he replied with a grin, smirking at her. "C'mon, love. Ride me."

She tilted his cock up and slowly sank down onto it, her breath hissing out through clenched teeth at the feel of his hard cock stretching perfectly.

“Merlin, that;s it," Ron groaned, falling back onto the mattress, his eyes locked between her thighs as he watched her rode him teasingly.

“Yes, Ron,” she hissed, closing her eyes as pleasure spread throughout her body.

Bringing both hands up to her breasts, he rocked his hips underneath her, encouraging her to move, and that little thrust felt too damned good for her to even think about teasing him anymore.

She moved her hips, feeling his cock slide in and out, pushing in deep, sliding back out until just the tip was inside her, only for her to sink down on him again. He played with her nipple, flicking his fingertip over it until she thought she would scream, and his other hand held her hip, his fingers biting into her as he guided her hips against his.

Her body began to tense again, and she steadied herself with her hands on his hard stomach. He stared up at her, and she felt herself flush under the intensity of his gaze; it felt like he was trying to memorize her by sight, and she was suddenly possessed by the urge to memorize his body by touch. She stroked his chest, rubbing his hard nipples with her palms, sliding her fingers over the straining muscles of his biceps, bringing both of his hands to her breasts.

"Touch me," she gasped, rocking her hips against his.

"Come for me," Ron growled. "Wanna see you come on top of me..."

He bent his knees and planted his feet against the mattress, thrusting up into her roughly. When he squeezed her nipples, she came hard, clenching down on his cock and shuddering helplessly. Her fingernails dug into his forearms, but the little flashes of pain just spurred him on. Dropping his hands to her hips, he thrust up into her, grinding his hips between her legs, and Darcy realized that she was screaming, so lost in pleasure that she could barely hear herself.

Ron thrust twice, three times, and then his body tensed like a bowstring, his teeth clenched but his eyes open. She pressed her hips down onto his, pushing him into the mattress, and he gripped her hips hard enough to leave bruises, groaning helplessly as he came in long, hard spurts inside of her.

When the pleasure finally receded, Darcy found herself shaking and weak. She collapsed down onto his chest, stretching her legs out to the sides of his, and pressed her face against his neck. "Oh god, Ron," she breathed, trying to slow her pounding heart. “I love you,” she murmured, the words falling from her lips before she could stop them.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly against his body. “Do you really?” he asked, his breath tickling her ear.

Biting her lip, Darcy nodded slowly before pulling back to meet Ron’s gaze. “I do love you… I know we haven’t said it before, but I do.”

Ron grinned before pressing a light kiss to her lips. “I love you too, Darcy.”

Resting her head against his chest, Darcy closed her eyes, completely content with remaining in Ron’s tight embrace.


End file.
